


It Is Alright To Cry

by HokkaidosSoul12



Series: Showdown Bandit stories/ships [2]
Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lorelei Undertaker - Freeform, M/M, Memory, PAST MEMORY, Puppets, Romance, Self-Hatred, Showdown Bandit - Freeform, The Faceless Bandit - Freeform, Western, fixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokkaidosSoul12/pseuds/HokkaidosSoul12
Summary: Every since Showdown disappeared, Banker had become extremely worried over the fact that The Faceless Bandit had gotten to Showdown. Meanwhile, Doc is oblivious to the Banker's emotional pain. But, he soon finds out how much it breaks the poor banks' man.
Relationships: Banker & Doc Carver (Showdown Bandit)
Series: Showdown Bandit stories/ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028628
Kudos: 1





	It Is Alright To Cry

(Banker's POV)

It had been such a long while since he'd seen Showdown after both he and Doc Carver had spotted the Faceless man within the room that the small Bandit was forced to sneak through. His body trembled and shook as if he were to break apart any second, four black eyes frantically flicking back and forth from his booth to the door Showdown had made his exit. Thoughts were wondering wildly through the timid man's head, questions with no answer despite the answer looking him straight in the eyes, sitting within his mind like an open page. White hands with slightly worn brown gloves shaking as they clutched together and gently pressed against the desk within his booth, sweat dripping from his pale yet frail-looking painted skin. He was worried about Showdown, about if he was spotted by older bandit then he wouldn't have left the room alive, even if Showdown had ran...it still wouldn't have done any good for him. But a part of him believed that the young bandit would be just fine, that Showdown was too far through now that there wouldn't be any chance of him losing his head anytime soon...though another part of him believed otherwise.

His own head was driving him insane, part of his mind told him that everything would be fine while the other said it wouldn't, he had no idea what was true and what was fake. But slowly that other part of his mind took over his thoughts and made him think about questions that he refused wanting an answer to, *"IS Bandit going to be ok?"* and *"what's gonna happen if he's not?"* the timid banks man looked at the palms of his hands. Suddenly he felt something dripping down his pale face and onto his hands, it was a black oily color as it continued to land on his hands one by one. He realized what they were and quickly tried to wipe them away only for more little droplets to land on the wood of the desk, then there was a wave of misery that had washed over him causing him to cup his hands over his face as the black oily drops kept on falling to the desk. There were tiny little noises that slipped from his lips and his head slowly lowered to gently met with the wood of the desk.

This was where he somewhat knew that Showdown was already gone and there was no possible chance for bandit to have survived any sort of encounter with the Faceless Bandit. For him, losing Showdown would be like losing what little self-esteem he had because...that young Bandit was the reason he even got any proper confidence around dealing with the constant robberies he was victim of.

(years ago)

Over and Over, Bandits came and Bandits left as Banker would hide away like a coward and let them take as much money as they wanted. Soon the bank was losing more and more money by each Bandit that had forced their way in, this was the way it always was. But...there was one Bandit in particular that had terrified him the most, the Faceless Bandit, he was of the most feared Bandits in the entire Valley. Whenever the timid man was trying to hide away from the older and more gruff Bandit he would always get caught trying to keep out of his sight before being dragged out like a rag doll. He would then be forced into a corner by the Faceless man and threatened for hiding away from him like... *"the fearfully spineless puppet you are!"* and those were the words that had hurt him the most.

He had always hated being so apprehensive about everything and he always felt extremely self-effacing when it came to being in the show, but he didn't have much of a choice. This was never his choice, after all, being a banks' man was never his choice, it was his part that the ones above had forced him to play...what the puppeteers had forced him to play. But, the only option he did have was that he could try to find help from someone, someone who was brave, someone who had courage, someone...willing to help somebody like him. But...who? well...his question would soon be answered by a certain someone he hadn't expected. It was like a normal day at the bank for him, that was until...

*SLAM*

Oh boy, it was another one, the twelfth Bandit for this month. So the banks' man did his normal routine of hiding away under his desk while the Bandit forces their way through to the money safe that kept hidden within a small room through the banker's booth, which gave them a big opportunity to take as much money they could grab. But this bandit, in particular, didn't exactly want money but wanted something else or more like... someone else. Under the desk, the shy banker watches helplessly as the bandit made their way through the back of the booth where he was hidden, but...they didn't go anywhere near where the money was stored? he looked at the bandit in utter confusion. *"this bandit...isn't...-"* his thought was caught off by the voice that belonged to the bandit, "hello? is anyone here?" they seemed to sound a lot different compared to the others, it was more...friendly. "huh! that's weird...the Banker should be here, at least...that's where Lorelei told me he'd be..." wait, Lorelei?! there is only one Bandit that the Undertaker knows well...the Showdown Bandit.

He'd never met the young Bandit before but had heard all about him, whether it'd be from the townsfolk or from Lorelei Undertaker herself. They'd all say how brave, courageous, cheeky and kind he was, everyone knew about him and about how he enjoyed helping other puppets with different problems but...he wasn't sure if it was entirely true. Right now, he was too nervous to come out to introduce himself or even make himself known within the room as it filled with dead silence, it was after a few long moments when he heard the small Bandit speak up again. "wait, he's usually here all the time so...he must be hiding" oh no, it seems now that there wouldn't be an option for the poor banker to avoid an introduction with the bandit. He squeaked at the thought of starting any sort of proper conversation with the young puppet, then just like that, Showdown found his hiding spot instantly. A few seconds went by as the timid man realized that the click of bandit's small black boots were very loud to his ears and close enough to see the dusty sand-like bits that had accumulated on them.

Next thing the banks' man knew was that Showdown had gone on one knee and had looked underneath the desk, that is where he finally got a good look at the young bandit's face. It was like looking at a smaller copy of the Faceless Bandit but...he had more of a cheerful and wondrous demeanor to him compared to the fierce and terrifying appearance of the Faceless man. There are also quite a few differences in the facial features that are definitely comparable, like the two rosy red marks on both of his cheeks. Not just that but there was also the cut along the right side of his pale beige face as well as two silver staples to hold the cut together in order to support his jaw. A toothy smile was glued onto the young bandit's adoring face, "I knew it! I knew you'd be here!" Showdown's yelled excitedly, causing the timid banks' man to jolt and cover his face with his shaky hand. "t-the safe is o-over in-in the other room, ta-take as much as-as you wa-nt...pl-please do-n't hurt me..." the timid man stuttered out, concluding that Bandit wanted him to tell where the money was.

But then the young puppet's smile dropped to a worried frown as he tilted his head, "gee, I heard you were introverted but..." Showdown rubbed the back of his neck, it looked as if he felt bad for the banks' man, "for you to give information to a bandit like that..., you must be frightened." It was then that the blue-suited male had seen his position, he finally recognized how pathetic he looked right then and turned his head away from the young bandit in shame, his arms dropping down to clasp around each other. He obviously didn't like that he was also bailed up under his own workspace and the younger puppet could see both the discomfort and mortification on the timid puppet's pale white face. Suddenly a small wooden hand was held out to the banks' man, shakily turning his head back to Showdown, "here, let me help you up...it must be uncomfortable being cooped up down there..." the young puppet spoke with a kind and sympathetic tone. Was it a trap? maybe a trick? the banks' man wasn't sure if he should trust the bandit's offer, but after a few seconds on hesitation, he finally took Showdown's hands.

Suddenly the shy man was pulled up from his spot with one sharp motion and stared at the Bandit who...looked shorter than he'd actually expected, Showdown must've been at least a foot shorter than the banks' man. But, it wasn't just the Bandit's height that the timid man had taken in but also the outfit he wore, like the faded black hat with a purple band and decent sized bullet holes through the top and right side of the brim as if he had merely avoided getting shot down. Around the young Bandit's neck was a monarch orange bandanna that had overlapped a black vest with two golden buttons with the same colored orange trim, a violet shirt with rolled-up sleeves that underlapped the black vest the young Bandit wore. Then lower down his torso, he wore a black double side belt with a golden buckle which held up the dark brown pants, yet again, the shy banks' man had taken a look at the Bandit's boots. All the outfit together made him look like he was a true bandit but... his personality told him otherwise, "uuh...are you alright? you seem kinda spaced out..." Showdown's voiced caused the shaky pale man to snap out of a trance he didn't know he was in. "y-yes yes I'm fi-fine..." was all the male could respond with to the younger male, the young bandit giving him a concerned look at his stutter.

Showdown then gave the banks man a small smile, "so...I'm guess you're wondering why I'm here, right?" the question caused the timid man to look nervous, "t-to rob...rob the b-bank?" the banks' man was still unsure of Showdown's intentions, the young bandit shook his head "no, not today at least...I've come to help you." Wait...the bandit was here to help him? the banks' man was a bit shocked, "help me-e with...with what?" the timid puppet had questioned. Bandit couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the banks' man's slight confusion, "with your socialization, partner!" Showdown beamed as he looked at the timid man. This had thrown the pale timid man off completely, but before the banks' man could properly react his hand was grabbed by the small bandit who began pulling him out of his booth "wait wait, what...where are you taking me?!" the shaky pale man exclaimed as he was dragged outside by showdown, "you'll see!" the young bandit giggle.

It was after a few long weeks had past where the young Bandit had taken the timid banks' man out to help him get used to being around other puppets and communicating with them, which had brought the timid man out of his comfort zone and had given him a sort of... confidence. With every day that went by, it seemed to boost the shy man's confidence enough for him to be able to deal with other bandits properly, that his own workspace wasn't a hiding space for him and that he wouldn't need to cower away anymore. No more would he have to feel faint-hearted toward the next bandit that comes through the door, never again will they daunt him..., never. 

(present day)

"w-why couldn't I s-stop him..." the blue-suited male sobbed, his oily tears hitting the palms of his hands like a leaky faucet, his empty eyes dripping with black oil as the banks' man sobbed into his desk. More thoughts ran through his head as he cried, *"This is all my fault, I should've done something!"* his mind repeated those words, over and over, he believed that it was all his fault, Showdown was probably dead because he didn't have the strength to keep bandit from leaving. Those same thoughts continued on and it began to slowly kill the blue-suited puppet on the inside, how could he have let Showdown go like that? was it because of his inner coward? fear? or maybe restraint? he wasn't sure, maybe it was all three. It ended up leaving him to feel like he was falling into a black pit of darkness with no way out and voices echoing through the darkness at him, attacking him from left to right. They tore at the pale puppet like a pack of wolves tearing apart its prey. He brought his hands to his head, clawing at his scalp as he tore what little chips of remaining paint he had clinging to his head as he left marks where he had gripped his scalp, all the banks' man wanted was the voices to go away.

His mind didn't leave him be nor did the ache from his freshly made scratch marks he inflicted on himself as he continued to tear in the same place over and over. Soon a warm substance oozed from his scalp as it began to smear his hands and drip down his head and onto his head. But...he didn't care, the voices were prying at the pale banks' man's skull as he tore at his own head. He began to cry out in anguish as tears and blood dripped from his face and head, "MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE. THEM. STOP!!" the blue suited man shouted, over and over. Slowly, he began to tear out his wood as the warm substance was now freely gushing from from head, landing onto the pale man's desk and began to pool. It was very quickly that the banks' man was heard by someone, someone...who he had considered a close friend, someone...who was a certain...doctor.

(Doc Carver's POV)

He quick finished touching up his needles as he polished them gently, making sure every last one was in a good shape as he slipped them back into his box of supplies. As he dusted off his hands, the doctor sat down on the nearest oak chair to him and slumped down against the arm of the chair. His body was relaxed and tired but his mind wasn't. He still felt bad for Showdown, Banker had always worried about the poor bandit and he could see why. That Faceless man had committed a lot of murder in his life and... the small bandit would've probably been the next victim. Just the thought of what would happen to him if the Faceless bandit came barging into his mending room, having him backed into a corner at the Faceless puppet's mercy only to be slowly sliced apart by the Faceless man's jagged scythe. Doc shuttered at the thought of it, if it were to happen...who would be there to protect Banker? Doc would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to the blue-suited man. What if... it was banker instead of him? to be sliced to bits by the Faceless man, he knew that the pale timid man was much more vulnerable and fragile than himself.

Though he may have seen the Faceless man force his way into the bank many times before he always feared that Faceless would be-...no. Doc didn't want to have these thoughts, he didn't want to feel afraid, he needed to stay strong...for Banker's sake. He felt his breath quickly as the doctor began to panic, no...not now. His hand quickly drifted for his beige-tan apron before swiftly reached into his apron pocket and pulled out a photo, it was a picture of the timid banks' man himself. As the tall doctor stared at the image in his hand he felt his breath begin to normalize as a smile formed onto his lips, his heart beating at a sudden rapid pace and a small glint flashed in his eyes. For a long time, the dark-tanned male had taken a fancy to the timid man ever since they got to know each other, it was also how he got to known how shy the banks' man was which...he found quite adorable. Staring at the picture, the dark-tanned doctor brought the photo to his chest. He began to close his eyes, "oh Banker, I wish I could tell you my feelings..." doc hummed as his smile widened and a small blush formed onto his cheeks. Everything felt so calm now, his heart fluttering within his chest as he sighed contently. He wanted to stay like this for hours, that was until...he heard it.

Suddenly, the area was filled with loud cries that echo throughout the doc's mending room. His eyes widened as he quickly stood from his chair while tucking the photo back into his pocket, those cries sounded familiar, "no...it can't be!" within seconds he had sprinted towards the front door of the mending room. Doc was fast to get the door and shunt it open before taking off towards the bank, not having the slightest care that the door was left wide open. As the dark-tanned doctor had made a rapid approach to the bank his body began to shake, "BANKER!" he called out, desperate for an answer. All he got in response was the same loud cries, but...something was different this time, it caused Doc to stop in his tracks. He could hear words within the cries, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" wait...that voice...it sounded like...Banker. Doc gasped as his eyes widened, feeling a sense of dread wash over him in an instant.

Within seconds, the dark-tanned puppet quickly advanced onward as he wanted to get to the bank quickly, he wanted to...no...he needed to help banker. His fear began coming back at him at full forced as the tall male puppet's thoughts were mingled with complete paranoia, he didn't want to lose banker like...not after what happened to bandit. His feet never stopped moving as an adrenaline rushed through the doctor until he finally reached near the booth of the bank. "Banker, I heard you yelling! what's wrong-" suddenly the doctor felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight before him, his words cut off. In front of him, he saw fresh blood dripping from the timid man's head where his pale hands were tearing at his scalp, the crimson-like sap slowly trickled down the sides of his face and dribbled into a small puddle on the desk of the booth. Doc's eyes locked onto the black empty eyes of the banks' man, tears seeping from them as they expressed a mixture of fear, grief and distress. Banker continued to dig his fingers into his oozing red head wounds as his continued to cry out, the dark-tanned puppet shook. He had never seen the banks' man in this state before in his life. Never in his life had he really seen another puppet in the state that the pale timid man was in. But...he didn't want to just stand there and let his friend be consumed by his own emotional terror.

Without a second thought, Doc quickly rushed towards the pale timid man's booth. He shakily grabbed the edge of the booth's desk as the doctor's pupils constricted and a worried frown formed on his lips. Banker continued to cry out even with the dark-tanned puppet right in front of him. It was as if he had lost touch of reality at that very moment and no longer had control of his own body. Doc suddenly saw the Banks' man tearing out more of his wood as he screamed and cried, he gasped and immediately grabbed a hold of the smaller male's wrist and pulled them towards him. As soon as the doctor did, he felt Banker's sap-like blood mark his palms and the inside of his hands as he tried to restrain the banks' man from doing anymore damage to himself, but...he didn't care. He just wanted the smaller male to stop inflicting pain onto himself. But, this caused the blue-suited male to begin thrashing against the dark-tanned puppet. Doc was quick to tighten his grip around Banker's wrist, feeling him struggle to get his hands free. "NO! NO! STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Banker screamed as tears freely streamed from his eyes, Doc saw the sudden panic fill the smaller male's body as he writhed in his hold.

Doc leaned down, "it's ok, Banker, please...snap out of it" he was trying to bring the banks' man back into his sense. But, his attempt to do so had done nothing to calm him, "LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP! STOP!" he cried out over and over as the doctor held his wrists in place. He looked into Banker's eyes again, trying to see if that would somehow trigger something in the smaller male to be brought back to his senses. "please...I know your scared but...don't hurt yourself like this, don't shove me away..." once again, he locked his eyes onto Banker's and...it seemed to have much more of an affect than it did the first time. Slowly, the timid man's fear loosen slightly and he began to not squirm as much as he did before, his cries becoming nothing more than a quiet whimper. This was a good sign, "I want to help you, Banker... I don't want you feel like this..." Doc felt Banker's sharp movements cease, his words were slowly soothing what fear and anguish he still felt, the doctor's frown began to form into a small smile.

"I care about you a lot, I always have...even from the beginning..." the doctor admittedly spoke as he stared into the banks' man's eyes in an affectionate way. He felt the smaller puppet start to softy shake, the banks' man gradually growing calmer and calmer from his words. Doc felt his heart race as he had just realized that his feelings for the timid man begun to show a lot more than he had intended but...there was no way of turning back from the decision he made. Slowly, his darker hands had loosen a bit so that he could slide his hands up from the frail puppet's pale ones, interlocking his fingers with the smaller male with his eyes still locked onto the black empty eyes of the banker. "Look...I know this isn't the right time to say this but..." Doc then leaned in as his continued to keep his gaze on Banker, "I've been having feelings for you, but I don't know how you feel about me." Doc paused, unsure if it felt right for him to say what he said, *"what am I thinking?! I'm putting more pressure on him! now he's probably going to hate me..."* he thought, his eyes darted down and squeezed shut.

That's what he thought until he felt the pale puppet's fingers press gently against his knuckles as their hands were still interlocked, "C-Carver..." the doctor's eyes shot open. Banker's eyes softly gazed Doc and a cute little grin formed onto his lips, "I've...I've been wanting to say the exact same thing" the dark-tanned puppet could see the light in the pale man's eyes. But before Banker could say another word his smile drop as his hand loosened their grip from the dark-tanned puppet, "D-Doc...I don't feel so good..." then, without a warning, the banks' man suddenly fell forward. Luckily, Doc was fast to grab ahold of the smaller male before his already bleeding head hit the table. "B-BANKER?!" Doc yelled as he held his dear banker. He knew the banks' man need help immediately as he'd just spotted the door within the booth that lead to the outside. It took him a few moments before he gently let go of the smaller puppet in order to get to that door as he made his way around the side of the booth. Once he came face to face with the door he reached for the knob of the door before gently grasping it and turning the knob gently. With a loud click and a high pitched creak the door open with ease. Doc had quickly stepped inside and went to the pale banker's small body.

Without another moment to waste the dark-tanned puppet brought his hands towards the pale puppet who's only support keeping him up was the desk underneath. One of Doc's arm tenderly wrapped around Banker's back while the other arm scooped behind Banker's thighs. Then, with one swift motion, he lifted the blue-suited male up and pulled him into a bridal carry. Doc noticed how he was able to pick the other puppet up without any struggle at all...he took note of that for later on to somehow use it to his advantage. He was very careful to moved around in the crammed little space and slipping back through the booth's door, using his foot to close it behind him once he did. In a very slow pace the doctor had began to walk back to his own booth with Banker in his arms. As he strolled back to his mending room, Doc glanced down at Banker and...he couldn't help but smile at the cute expression on the smaller puppet's face. He also felt a small blush spread across his face as his focus drifted to the banker's lips. Suddenly, thoughts ran through his mind as he stared wondering some... oddly embarrassing questions in his mind, *"maybe I could-...no, but it seems nice-...NO! STOP IT! FOCUS, CARVER...Banker's safety is your first priority!"* he didn't want to be broken from his concentration of the task at hand.

But, he was so fixated on settling his thoughts he found that he had already reached his booth by that time. Doc sighed, making his way over to the mending room which he quickly remembered was wide open before entering the room, being careful within the process. He always knew his way around his mending room and instantly spotted to medical bed in the corner of the room. Slowly, the dark-tanned puppet walked over to the medical bed and gently lower the banks' man onto the soft clean bed before slipping his hands from underneath the timid man's body. Walking around the bed, Doc had taken a hold of the break that kept the wheels from moving. He gently pulled the lever downward before gripping the head of the bed before pushing it closer to the middle of the room. As Doc slowly pushed the medical bed to a good spot in the room he then decided to instead wheel the bed near a small room opposite to where the bed was originally. Then, the dark-tanned male grabbed ahold of the break lever once again before pulling it upward, locking the wheels in place and preventing the bed from moving from its new spot.

Once that was done, Doc began to observe the Banks' man's head wound to see what exactly he could do. It only took the tall puppet one good look over before making his way over to the box of supplies where had placed his needles. Searching around, the dark-tanned puppet scanned the supplies top to bottom until he found the medical equipment he needed. Quickly the equipment was collected carefully before making his way back over the still unconscious banks' man, setting everything down. The tall male stared down at the smaller male as he slipped on a pair of medical gloves, his expression soft and melancholy as he was forced to look at the self-inflicted wounds that marked the pale scalp as they oozed with blood. A smell of crimson filled the doc's sense as got closer to the timid man's body, gently the dark-tanned puppet took a hold of the pale head from behind, observing exactly how deep the wounds really were. "oh Banker...I haven't a clue how you managed to damage yourself like this..." his eyes displayed a look of sadness before retracting himself back, letting go of the smaller male's head just as gently as he took ahold of it.

After a few moments, the doc collected himself before going back to the equipment. One by one the doc grabbed each piece of medical supplies as he slowly worked away at the small timid man's head. He was doing his best to do so in an extremely pedantic manner as if he make one wrong move he may lose the timid male within an instant. With every cotton ball he used, with every stitch he applied and with every bit cotton roll he wrapped around the wounds of the banks' man's pale scalp, he felt a pang of anxiety strike him with unnecessary fear. He wondered to himself as to why he felt the small anxiety attack him in small waves. It caused the Doc's eyebrows to narrow and bare his teeth as it gave him an urge to be much more cautious while he finished fixing the smaller male up. He finished up by securing the cotton roll he wrapped over the wound so it wouldn't fall apart, a small smile appear on the tall male puppet's mouth as he felt the feeling of reassurance wash over him, seeing the pale timid man's face patched up.

But, it was then he looked down to see that when Doc had carried the smaller male it cause the banks' man's crimson sap-like blood to cover his blue vest, tie, and sleeves of his shirt as well as his small pale hands. The dark-tanned male wanted to get rid of the rest of the crimson blood immediately...but how? it took the tall male puppet a few moments to think of something. Suddenly, he places his hand over his mouth as a certain... thought came to mind that left him in a state of mortification. What if he...took off the top half of his clothing and-...no no no, there has to be another way to do this, like maybe...cleaning off the blood with his suit still on? no...that would end up leaving the banks' man cold, uncomfortable and even make him sick. Or...maybe he doesn't have to remove all of his top half, just his vest and tie and then he could clean off the sleeves of the timid man's shirt-...he would still feel cold and uncomfortable that way too. Doc clench his teeth as he brought his hand from his mouth to his chin as he brought his index finger to his mouth, nipping at it. But, he really didn't want the timid man to come back into consciousness to find he was covered in blood and have a complete heart attack if he left the blood on his suit.

It took the dark-tanned puppet to realize that there was only one thing he could probably do to avoid looking the sap-like blood on the bank's man for much longer. Putting his things aside, Doc shakily got close to the unconscious body of the timid man. He hesitated for a few moments, feeling his face becoming hot. "o-oh god, I'm really d-doing this!" the dark-tanned puppet finally bringing his hands towards the button of the banks' man's vest, shakily unbuttoning the blue vest before gently pulling it off the banks' man's body. Placing the vest down, he began to untie the timid man's tie before also putting it aside on top of the blue vest. It then came down the small pale man's shirt, causing a dark red blush to form onto the taller man's cheeks. 

This was the moment where Doc had finally reach to where was really shaking. He felt nervous and extremely embarrassed as he leaned down and took ahold of the top button of the timid man's shirt. Shakily, Doc unbutton each of the buttons on the smaller male's shirt one by one until the light blue piece of clothing felt loose in the taller male's grasp. It took a few more moments of hesitation from the dark-tanned puppet before pulling off the final piece of clothing he needed to remove, revealing the pale man's rather...toned chest underneath the small amounts of clothing. The taller male showed a look of shock, being baffled at seeing how his clothing could've possibly hidden such a detail in his body shape. "wait...is this even..." Doc hesitantly brought a hand to the smaller male's chest and... it felt soft, warm, very firm and somehow smooth. He suddenly had an urge to feel around his chest area, the pale man's soft, smooth wood-like skin feeling quite nice under his touch as he felt around the firm muscular areas. The dark-tanned puppet was intrigued with how exactly it was possible for the timid man's chest to feel soft to the touch yet so smooth and firm at once.

It was then that Doc found both his hands feeling over the banks' man's chest, rubbing up and down his stomach and around every bit of muscle close to his chest. As he continued to feel all over the smaller puppet's torso he suddenly felt the timid man shiver and groan at the action, still unconscious. Doc's eyes widened at the suddenly quiver he felt from the smaller male, realizing that he was beginning to slowly come back into consciousness. It was then that the dark-tanned man forgot about the blood still smoothed on the smaller male's hands. Without any second thoughts, Doc quickly rushed to grabbed a wet cloth and a few other necessary supplies to clear the blood from the timid's man's hands without harming him. He made sure that there wasn't a single trace of blood that remained on the smaller male's hands. Sighing in relief, he gathered up all of his used supplied before placing it all in an extra box he had sitting at the side of his other supplies for him to sort out later on. Once again, he heard another groan from the banks' man from across the room. The dark-tanned puppet swiftly turned back towards where banker's unconscious body laid. But, this time when Doc looked at the banks' man's face he saw the lids of his eyes slowly beginning to open.

(3rd person POV)

He heard the sound of items being cluttered around. He squinted his eyes at hearing the different articles hitting against each other, wondering what exactly the things were as both pairs of his empty orbs began to open. A small groan reverberating from his throat and his vision was glazed over from the previous tears he had shed. Gently, his brought both hands up to his eyes to rubbing away the glaze that made his vision so blurry, his sight clearing up from the motion of his hands. The banks' man took a few short moments to realize where exactly he was, he was in Carver's mending room. A suddenly feeling a panic flooded through him as he was unsure of the previous events of what occur, it was only then that the timid man feel the sides of his head suddenly ache causing him to wince and yelp at the sharp pain. "OW! w-why...why is my head..." bringing his hands to the sides of his head, he felt a firm yet silky material around the spots where he felt the pain linger, it felt like...bandages?! why was his head wrapped in bandages. Fear and confusion filled his thoughts as he began to question to himself why he head was covered in bandage.

But suddenly a cold feeling rushed over his torso which interrupted his thoughts and caused him to shiver. His instinct was to wrap his arms around his chest, only when he did...he didn't feel the blue vest around his chest. Quickly, he turned his head down to see that his vest, tie and shirt were missing, leaving him only to see his pale torso to stare down at. The timid man felt his face start to heat up at see that the top half of his body was exposed to the air, "w-WHERE...WHERE IS MY SH-SHIRT?!" his voice echoed throughout the entire mending room as he held himself in embarrassment. He closed his eyes tightly, several emotions filled his body. But, he was unaware of Doc's presences as the taller male briskly made his way over to the timid man, reaching down and embracing him within an instant. The banks' man jolted at the sudden motion, feeling even more exposed as he chest was pressed against the dark-tanned male.

"D-DOC!" the smaller male whimpered, shakily gripping onto the taller male's back. The dark-tanned puppet held the pale man for a few long moment, "thank goodness...I was worried about you, Banker" Doc said as he pulled away from the timid man, a warm smile on his face. Staring down at him, Doc could see a bright red blush spread across his cheek as if his face was burning. It was then that the taller male realized why he was blushing and swiftly let the banks' man go, "oh! I do apologize! I...I had to remove them", the Doc felt his face grow slightly hot again. The Banks' man furrowed his eyes, "w-why...exactly did you ne-need to do that for?" the taller male expression changed from a bright smile to a sad frown. Doc's eyes darted down to the ground, he wasn't sure how the timid man would react to his answer. He didn't want to upset the banks' man as he was worried that the timid man may end up snapping like he did before. It scared Doc to even explain what happened, seeing him go into a state of what he thought was madness.

The tall puppet felt his body shake, remembering how he locked eyes with Banker's, that even when the banks' man had no eyes...Doc could see that it wasn't the banks' man he was staring at... but of the banks' mans built up insanity that had finally reached its limit. "D-doc...Doc, are you alright?" the timid man saw the doctor finally snap out of his thoughts, he had never seen Carver so...scared. He saw the doctor clasping his hands together tightly as sweat dripped from his head. Then, the banks' man heard the doctor finally speak up. "I...I did it because...of your head..., and you...you-" the timid man could see that the dark-tanned male was scared to tell him, but...he quickly finished his words, "you snapped..." the banks' man's eye sockets widened*'I...snapped?"* he brought a clasped hand to his chest.

The banks' man looked down at himself, "snapped...I snapped..." he tried to think what made him snap in the first place, closing his eyes for a few moments. What was it about to even make him feel like that in the first place? he wasn't sure. The only thing he could really remember was when bandit...disappeared. Suddenly his memory was jogged back, "Sh-Showdown...SHOWDOWN!" Doc jolted as the banks' man's voice was raised loudly. It was then all of the thoughts from before began surging into his mind, just from triggered the jolly bandit's name. Those same thoughts, starting to attack and eat away at him once more, *'YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP HIM! IT IS YOUR FAULT IF HE'S DEAD!"* he felt those thoughts repeat and echo in his mind. The banks' man began to bring his hands to his head again, Doc's eyes went wide as he knew exactly what was going to happen. Swiftly he got close to the smaller male, grabbing onto his arms before even a single finger touched the timid man's head. "Banker...please...not again!" the banks' man looked up at the dark-tanned puppet, the thoughts continuing to flood his mind like before.

The banks' man began to shake in the doctor's grasp as the thoughts began to eat away at him once again, his breath becoming unsteady. *"wait...it's about Showdown, he's worried about Showdown! that's why he ended up in this state before..."* Doc leans towards the banks' man. As he did so, the timid man began to struggle and try to get his hands free from the doctor's grasp as the thoughts ate at him. The smaller male gritted his teeth as his struggling turned into thrashing within a few seconds, "STOP! MAKE IT STOP! NO!" the dark-tanned man saw the timid man was starting to lose himself again, so he tried to lock eyes with the banks' man. "Banker...everything is going to be ok-" "NO IT'S NOT!" Doc could hardly finish his words before the timid man shouted at him abruptly. So...the timid man was still in his state of mind but...he was beginning to snap. Carver knew he could stop the banks' man's mind from imploding if he persisted onward.

"please don't be irrational with me, let me help you!" the dark-tanned male furrowed his eyebrows as he kept his eye locked on the smaller male. He suddenly saw tears fill the pale man's eyes and seep down his face, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" the doctor's eyes widened slightly, "what don't I understand?!" he brought the timid man closer to him. The banks' man clenched his teeth as his eye sockets stared up into Doc's eyes, "SHOWDOWN IS GONE! I DIDN'T STOP HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE TO!" the taller male's eyes softened down into somewhat of a sympathetic look. He felt bad for just brushing off the timid man's worries as he hadn't expected the banks' man to not be able to handle the situation. Doc sighed, "look...,I didn't know that you'd...take bandit's disappearance like this", the timid man expression didn't seem to ease down. Thoughts still rushed through his head which made his feel more guilty about the situation.

The banks' man gritted his teeth, "WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULDN'T BE UPSET?! HE HAD ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED HIM AND THIS ONE TIME HE NEEDED ME I WASN'T THERE FOR HIM!" Doc's mouth fell open slightly as he felt smaller male's words echoing throughout the mending room once again. He suddenly continued on, "HE HELPED ME DEAL WITH MY ISSUES THAT NOBODY CARED ABOUT! AND HE HELPED ME GET OVER THE ANXIETY OF OTHER PEOPLE! HE'S THE REASON I EVEN MET YOU, CARVER!" this was something the doctor hadn't expected from the timid man. "BANDIT HAS BEEN ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS SINCE THE MANY YEARS WE MET! AND...and-" suddenly the timid man's emotion got too much for him to handle and he began to sob. Doc felt his heart sink, watching the banks' man sob in front of him like this...but...he didn't want the him to stop either. He knew that letting his emotions out was the best thing for the timid man, for situations like this...it is alright to cry. "Carver...I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean snap at you..." the dark-tanned man paused for a few moments, taking in his apology, a small smile appearing on his face.

Without a warning, the doctor pulled the banks' man into a hug, causing the smaller male to squeak. Doc then gently let go of the timid man's arms to wrap them around his back instead, "shhh...it's ok, there is no need to apoligize...", his words were soft and comforting towards the banks' man that made him feel...safer. The thoughts in his head that were eating at him began to ease down which made his expression soften and his eye sockets loosened their stern gaze. A few seconds went by before he went completely numb in the Doc's embrace but tears still trickled down his face, soaking into Doc's black vest. Doc felt his tear dampen his shoulder, the timid man pressing his head between his shoulder and neck. They stayed in the position they were in, both puppets being soothed by each other's embrace as the banks' man tears began to dry and he finally felt calm. Gently, both puppets pulled away from each other. "are you feeling better now, Banker?" the smaller male wiped one of his eyes, clearing the last tear from his eye, a small grin on his face, "y-yeah...I'm feeling mu-much better, thank you."

Doc seemed to beam at the smaller male, but...then his smile faded slightly "...I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that you were hurting, I felt that I wasn't there to comfort you before..., we have been so close for a long time...you didn't deserve to suffer on your own like that." The banks' man saw the look of guilt on Doc's face, he knew that the doctor didn't mean to hurt him for not being there. "here...I'll get you another shirt and I'll let you rest..." the dark-tanned male back away from the medical bed, the timid man's eyes sockets drooped as his lip curved into a frown. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart. The feeling of comfort slowly slipped away as the doctor went to leave him be, but...Banker didn't want him to leave as he felt that he had a emotional attachment to doctor. Suddenly...he wanted his touch so badly that he couldn't take it anymore.

The moment that the doctor turned his back on the banks' man he heard the sound of a creaking springs behind him, alerting him to swiftly turn around. "B-Banker? what are you-" suddenly he saw the timid man running towards him at a great speed, causing his eyes to widen "wait, Banker! your still heal-ING!" he barely had time to brace himself before the timid man crashed into his, knocking both him and the banks' man to the ground. Doc groaned in discomfort as he had landed on his back, his orange-tinted glasses becoming crooked from the strong impacted. Quickly he glanced down at the timid man, straightening his glasses as he did so. "oh goodness! Banker, are you-MMMH!" the moment he turned his head towards the banks' man both of their lips collided into each other, the pale man clinging onto him to keep their lips connected. His heart began to pound in his chest as he felt his face heating up at the sudden contact, though Doc had been waiting for this moment to come...he didn't expect it to be so soon. Slowly, the doctor shut his eyes before wrapping his arms around the pale man's back.

Doc's face quickly turned a dark shade of red as he felt the banks' man deepen the kiss, causing them both to let out a muffled moan. As they continued to lock their lips together, Doc sat up while holding the banks' man to his chest as their eyes met. Finally, they both pulled away from the kiss as they both saw each other blushing. Gently, Doc pulled Banker to his chest again, letting the smaller male rest against him, "alright, I'll stay with you for a little longer." A warm smile formed on the timid man's face from his words as he cuddled into the doctor's chest. Doc smiled back again, being reassured by the banks' man's gesture, but his smile was replaced by a wide smirk. "but...are you sure you don't need a shirt~?" Banker's then tightly gripped onto Doc as if he was about to try leaving him again, "forget about the shirt for a minute! l-let's just...stay like this for a while." The doctor chuckled "ok ok, you win~", the timid man giggle as he loosened his grip on the doctor as the both of them gently rested against each other's embrace.


End file.
